Problem: To get to school each morning, Ashley takes a horse 9.08 miles and a bike 7 miles. How many miles is Ashley's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance Ashley travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on horse + distance on bike = total distance. ${9}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Ashley travels 16.08 miles in total.